vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 14
Chapter 14 is the fourteenth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary The class president gives a warning in advice to Yue Jian, adn takes his leave. She tries to track the guy, and finds him at an animal hospital. It turns out that he taken a injured cat there yesterday night, which explained the blood on his clothes. Now the only thing that was left unclear is the role of class president. Zhao Yan is dressed up nicely by Fan Le Lao and is taken out to the gardens. They are left alone. Fan Le Lao offers her some wine, but she crushes the glass, and using a shard she tries to attack him. He quickly neutralizes her attack and corners her. He comments on the difference of their present abilities and makes her dropp the shard, but it cuts her hand. He finds the scent of her blood alluring and promises to make her into a Vampire. Description The class president warns her that if she is not like and tries to do something but doesn't want to be noticed she should open her eyes and look around. With that he leaves her. Yue Jian hurriedly tries to follow the scar-faced guys, but finds herself in a dead end. When she turns she sees an animal hospital. The guy is about to come out. He is informed that the blood-loss was stopped and his pet will be alright. He can come for it next week. After he leaves, Yue Jian goes to the hospital, asks about his deal with them. She is told that he brought in an injured cat. She is relieved that she didn't said anything to the police. Now she starts to question what did the class president do in there. In the Sabbat HQ Zhao Yan, still chained, is dressed as a princess. Fan Le Lao is pleased with her appearance and 'asks' her to follow him to the garden - he is leading her in chains. They are greeted by other Vampires, but Fan Le Lao orders them to leave him alone with Zhao Yan. In the garden she is offered some blood but she hit the glass out of his hand, picks up a shard and tries to attack him. Fan Le Lao is surprised at first, but quickly grabs her hand and corners her to a marble column. He asks her whether she wanted to kill him, then comments on her - using a sharp object to pierce through the heart. He is on the conclusion that this was what the Hunters taught to her. He is aware that she loathes him and knows that she too was aware that her chances were low yet despite that she tried it. He states that momentarily the differences between their abilities are extremely great and she has no chances against him. He makes her dropp the glass shard, but it cuts her hand. Fan Le Lao immediately senses her blood which awakens his vampiric side. He finds her blood unresistable and promises her to make a Vampire out of her that night. Fun facts The concept of Mei Yue Yin is probably based on how a Hunter becomes Imbued in the Hunter: the Reckoning. They can strengthen themselves by practicing Virtues - self-control, compassion and courage - and Creeds: Mercy, Vision, and Zeal. Zhao Yan shows great achievements in all Virtues and signs of Zeal: righteous anger, a fierce desire to see justice done. Zealous Hunters focus on the destruction or punishment of evil, and are the most obvious group of Imbued, though it is a mistake to assume they are all violent warriors. The Zealous Hunter, in the moment of Imbuing, might have taken an action like grabbing the nearest heavy or sharp object and attacking, or placing him or herself firmly between the creature and its target. Category:Chapter